Psychoanalysis
by Nikki-TDI
Summary: Klaus wants to tell Isadora he loves her, but he can't find the words to do so, and so he decides to do her a psychoanalysis to see what's going on inside her brain. One-shot.


He-he-hello! This is Nikki here, and I'm starting my first A Series of Unfortunate Events fanfic!

Summary: Klaus wants to ask Isadora out, but he doesn't know how, so he just has to do her a psychoanalysis to see what's in her mind.

Characters: Klaus, Isadora, Violet, Quigley, Duncan, Sunny.

Pairings: Klaus/Isadora, Violet/Quigley.

Intro: Now that Violet is eighteen, the Baudelaires and Quagmires have moved into a house in the city. Quigley is eighteen, Klaus, Isadora and Duncan are sixteen, and Sunny is six. Beatrice is three, but is only mentioned in the story.

* * *

><p>Klaus was sitting in the kitchen's table. He had his brow furrowed. He'd been like that for the whole day. Finally, his sister had decided to ask him, "What's wrong?"<p>

The boy looked at her questioningly, and then blurted out, "How do you ask a girl out?"

Violet took the question slowly, but then smiled, "I see...little Klaus is in love!"

"Maybe," Klaus admitted.

"Very well then, you...you just have to get her..." Violet tapped her chin, but then realized she didn't know. "Hum...now that I come to think of it...I never asked anyone out. The only boys I have dated asked me out."

"How did they do it then?" Klaus insisted.

Violet shrugged her shoulders, smiling sheepishly, "I can't remember. I just lived the moment, you know."

Klaus did a sigh and looked down at his mug. It was now empty, but he could still see some little milk drops in it. He could see Isadora's face smiling warmly at him, and suddenly felt so much better.

"Hey people!" Quigley cried, running into the kitchen. He gave Violet a peck on her cheek and waved at Klaus. Seeing him so absent-minded, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Hum...Quigley..." Klaus started. "How do you ask a girl out?"

Quigley looked at Klaus with a rather amused expression, and sat by him, patting the fifteen-year-old's back, "That's what all of us want to know. There is not a real 'how to'. I think every guy has his own style in this. You have to find yours and strike with it."

"Maybe writing or quoting a poem?" Violet suggested. "You're really good at that."

"But that's so dull..." Klaus sighed. "I'd like to do something special not just...that."

"But a poem is special, and meaningful," Violet insisted. "Everyone loves a good poem."

Klaus did an exasperated sigh, and said, "Guys, I'm going out for a walk. See you later." The boy grabbed his coat and walked away. The city was now full with activity, even the outskirts, where they all lived in a huge mansion Violet had acquired with their fortune. Life was normal again for the Baudelaires and Quagmires. They went to an expensive school, the best they could find in the city. They had a beautiful and huge house, and a wonderful life. Violet was studying in the Engineer school, while Quigley had decided to study Geography, and later on become a cartographer. Klaus still had time to decide, but he had arrived to the conclusion he wanted to study Literature. He was glad Isadora shared this opinion, while Duncan had been thinking about becoming a journalist one day, editing his own newspaper with the Quagmires' fortune.

The teenager's mind drifted away to Isadora. In case you hadn't guessed yet, she was the girl Klaus was in love with. He had longed to tell her about his feelings ever since they'd meet a year ago, but he never had the guts to do so, and blamed himself for it. The only person who knew about this was Duncan, his best friend and Isadora's twin brother.

"Hey!" Duncan exclaimed, running up to him. "Where are you going?"

Klaus shrugged, "I thought of having a walk to clear up my ideas."

"Is something wrong?" the Quagmire boy asked.

"I...I've been thinking about telling Isadora, okay?" Klaus blurted out. Whoa. It felt so well after saying it, "But I don't know how to tell her. How would you do it? You've dated a couple of girls in our school."

"Dunno..." Duncan answered, hesitating. "I...I guess it will just come out spontaneously if you really want to tell her."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" the Baudelaire exclaimed. "Tell me something useful, if you'd please!"

The boy stuffed his hands into his coat's pockets and sped up his pace. As Duncan tried to catch up, saying he was sorry, the boy pretended to be oblivious and kept on walking, until they reached the city's hospital. Without saying a word, Klaus entered the white building and went to the Psychology announcement board.

"Psychology...?" Duncan started, but was cut off by one of Klaus's 'sh's.

The boy read something, and then went to a box right next to the announcement board, where he found a stack of paper. He carefully took three of them and then walked away without saying a word. Duncan followed him curiously, wondering why had he taken those three papers, but he only saw Klaus stuffing them into his coat's pocket and smiling half-crookedly.

"Let's go back home," the Baudelaire finally said.

* * *

><p>As both teenagers arrived to their red and white modern-styled house, Klaus opened the gate, only to find Isadora writing, sitting in the front porch. The sixteen-year-old looked up, grinning at the two boys. She looked taken aback by Klaus's suddenly arrival, but she tried to seem happy, despite the fact she closed her book quickly. Klaus's cheeks instantly turned into a darker red.<p>

"Hi!" Isadora exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hi, Izzy!" Duncan answered, ruffling his twin sister's hair.

"Stop...it!" Isadora laughed. "Don't call me Izzy...Ducky!"

"That's no nickname for me," the Quagmire boy scoffed.

Klaus laughed softly at the twins' discussion. After a few 'Ducky's and 'Izzy's, Duncan laughed and stated, "I'm going to get some cookies."

"Glutton," Isadora accused him, as her brother laughed and entered the house.

Klaus beamed. It was the moment to start his plan. He sat by Isadora on the porch steps and pulled the papers out.

Isadora laughed, a curious glance in her eyes, "What's that?"

"Nothing..." he muttered. Then he smiled at Isadora and asked, "What's your favorite color?"

The girl smiled back, despite the fact she was somewhat surprised by her friend's question, "Yellow. Why?"

"Favorite theme to read about?"

"Hum...poetry...preferably romance, but every kind of poetry is okay."

"Interesting. Do you like woods?"

"I find them a nice place to loose yourself in and breathe fresh air, whenever I go to the woods I get inspired to write a poem. Oh, by the way..."

"Do you like vegetables?"

"Not really. But Klaus..."

"Do you find ponies attractive?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Do you think barbecues can be pollutant?"

"What the...?"

"Do you like normal or cream-filled doughnuts?"

"Klaus!"

Before the boy could ask her how many hours a month did she spend tying her shoelaces, the girl covered his mouth with his hand.

"What is all this supposed to mean, Klaus?" she asked, taking her hand away.

The boy looked down shyly. Then he said in a whisper, "It's a psychoanalysis. I wanted to know what's in your mind."

Isadora laughed, "Why would you ever want to know?"

"Because..." Klaus hesitated. He had to tell her. He didn't care if he liked her or not, he just wanted to get all that weight off his back. "I...I love you, Is. I always have. Ever...ever since we met in Prufrock Prep...I have felt something for you. It's been four years already, and this feeling I had became stronger over these years we've spent together...and I would like to be more than a friend to you. Would you?"

Isadora stared at him for a few seconds, her jaw dropped. After this, she grinned broadly and whispered, "Psychoanalysis result: Positive." The girl leaned forward and gave her friend a kiss.

* * *

><p>So that was it! I'm sorry if the ending was a bit too rushed, but I still hope you liked it! Got any comments? Tips? Praises? Review then! Please, it's only a click and a few words! :)<p>

You will be getting more ASOUE stories from me. Until our paths meet again,

Nikki~!


End file.
